The Daybreak
by MissB8604
Summary: CollinsAngel...Collins wants Angel to realize what the Daybreak can mean everytime she sees it.


**Author's Notes: I'm really proud of this fic. I personally love the sun, it's a huge part of me. I'm in awe of it's power and beauty on a daily basis. So I thought I'd share my love with all of you, using Collins and Angel. In my Music Appreciation class just a few weeks ago, we were exposed to the song "Daybreak" by Maurice Ravel. It's impressionistic chords and dynamics really does simulate the Sunrise we all know happens, but hardly ever get to see. The song "The Light in The Piazza" really symbolizes my love also for it, so I tweaked some of the actually words in it to make it work. I encourage you all to wake up early one day, and just watch. **

**I OWN NOTHING (but this story).**

**Song references:**

_**Daphnis and Chloe, Suite No. 2 "Lever du jour" ("Daybreak") – Maurice Ravel**_

_**The Light in The Piazza – The Light in The Piazza**_

_**Love to Me -The Light in The Piazza**_

**Please read, review and enjoy. **

The sun was just beginning to come up and he felt like he had to share this with Angel. This would be a good one. She had been sort of depressed lately with all the goings on with Mimi and Roger. She just couldn't help them figure out how in love they were, and how there was a reason they were together. Angel had been sleeping in a lot lately, but Collins would change that today.

"Angel."

She moved her head at the sound of his voice but didn't respond verbally, so he tried again.

"Angel."

"Hm?" She said subconsciously.

"Get up, Daybreak is coming."

Angel slowly opened her eyes to her lover. What the hell did he just say? Daybreak? Who uses that terminology?

"Collins, I'm really tired honey. We can watch the sunrise tomorrow okay? I promise." And with that, she turned her back to him hoping that he'd give up on her. She felt bad for not springing up and running with him to the fire escape, but she just didn't feel like she wanted to face another day or Mimi and Roger's fighting. Collins had that look in his eye, one that said to Angel 'I've had an epiphany that you couldn't possibly understand today'. She didn't feel like being confused so she didn't press it.

"Please Angel, come see the Daybreak!" He almost shouted.

Angel turned over once more. "Why are you talking like that?"

"I've had an epiphany Angel." Collins said his eyes as bright as the sunrise he wanted to see so badly.

She wiped the sleep from her eyes as best she could. "I see that. How much coffee did you drink my love?"

"No Angel, I'm serious. Please…come see the Daybreak with me and I'll tell you all about it. I don't want to miss it! Get up Angel! Hurry before we miss the Daybreak!"

Angel was beginning to get irritated. "Alright Tom, alright! I'm getting up."

Collins almost squealed when she began to get herself up. It was almost as if they'd switched places. It was still pretty dark outside, but Collins was ready with their coffee and muffins he had picked up the day before.

As Collins led Angel out of the bedroom, Angel stopped pointing to the restroom. "Wait Tom, I need to use the restroom first okay?"

"Okay but hurry, the Daybreak is coming and we don't want to miss it."

Angel figured her man needed a bit more sleep than he was getting. Collins swore he wasn't crazy; he always watched the Daybreak as a kid and wanted to share a fond childhood memory with Angel. He had been thinking about things lately and wanted to share what he had learned. He could feel it, it was coming. The Daybreak was coming.

"ANGEL HURRY UP!" He exclaimed out to her.

"Tom don't shout like that." Angel said as she brushed her curly locks with a comb. "Do you think that I need a haircut? I was thinking that I should grow my hair long like when I was a kid. It was beautiful-"

"Shh! Babe, we have to listen to the Daybreak." Collins said cutting her off mid-sentence.

Angel gave him a funny look before joining him in the kitchen.

"I already set our little piece of heaven outside on the fire escape; I think we've got about 5 minutes before the show starts." Collins was a romantic, but Angel began to think that he trying a little too hard to impress her. He didn't need to do much, she loved him either way.

"Lover, this is really sweet but you didn't have to do all of this for me."

The professor cupped Angel's soft face in his overworked hands. "Yes…I do Angel."

"Come on, the sun is coming just for us." Leading his Angel to the fire escape, he helped sit her down on the little pallet he had made for the both of them. Placing the two cups of coffee and muffins into a tray he bought at a thrift store, he sat the tray in front of Angel who warmly smiled. "This is so sweet honey, thank you."

"You're welcome love." The older man said as he kissed her cheek. "Okay, now what I want you to do is listen."

Angel took a bite out of her warmed blueberry muffin, savoring each morsel that entered her mouth. "What? Listen to what honey?"

"The Daybreak. Listen to what its saying Angel." Collins said simply.

"I don't think that we're going to hear too much of anything with the city being…the city my love."

"Shh Ang, hear it comes." And just as he pointed the first shots of sun came into view, igniting their faces with a fiery like color. "We've got the best seat in the house."

All Angel could do was stare; she'd never seen anything so beautiful before. It was majestic, full of life. It lightened everything the dark streets held dear, giving it hope, giving it a reason to live. Another day. Another day to live.

As if on cue a white pigeon flew by on its morning routine to find food for its family. Collins' smile matched the Daybreak, he never took his eyes off of it. He waited his whole life for this. Angel didn't realize how brighter the world seemed with the sun shining upon it, it was as if Angel walked into a dream world old movies only tease you about.

"This and you, my Angel is my epiphany." Collins said as the sun completely illuminated their city. What did he mean by that? The sunlight? What was he getting at?

Looking down at Collins' dark hands wrapped around her, she realized how much she had and how lucky she was to be in the hands of such a man. "Do you see it Ang?"

Nodding her head slowly, Angel held her mouth open slightly watching the sunlight dance to and fro, from apartment to apartment. "No Angel, do you really _see_ it? This is us baby. This sunlight, this Daybreak is us. This is what I've come to realize, being with you. I've never noticed anything until you."

"Oh my God." Was all she said, fully comprehending the momentous love that she was involved in. She saw it. Now she saw it. It was everywhere. It was everything and everywhere. Realizing that her whole life she had wanted this, that she was experiencing it right now. How could you see the world through one person she wasn't sure, but Collins was it. Things sparkled around her, as did he. They were meant to be. And they would be one…forever.

She finally understood, the Daybreak would come whether one wanted it to or not. And now, the two lovers had something to hold onto if one should leave this earth before the other.

The Daybreak.

It started off tiny, sweet but eventually grew and filled the air. This is what they saw, not only a wonder of the world they experienced everyday and never took notice, but their love.

Their adoration.

Their life's fulfillment.

The Daybreak.

The Sunrise.

Their light.


End file.
